


Mornings With You

by LeeGyuAeri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic!AU, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGyuAeri/pseuds/LeeGyuAeri
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is a dork with sweet consistency--and there's nothing more to love about him but his entirety.





	Mornings With You

**Author's Note:**

> I was apprehensive to post this, just like with every story that I have posted HAHA  
> but hEY ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVE WRITTEN SOMETHING FOR THE EXO FANDOM since life really gets in the way. Acads and all the life stuff, yknow?  
> But so far, I think I did not write this as comprehensively as I do before, but I did all I can. :D  
> So, I guess for all them ByunBaek stans out there, this is all for you~

Every morning differs. The hint of sunlight that glides through the curtains down to your faces, the breeze that blows past windows and down to ruffle your hair with a slight tickle. The morning wakes you up with a warmth spreading throughout your chest, with arms gently encircled by your waist from the night before. He always spoons you, insisting on such despite being the most cuddle-y one. Rays had positioned itself by your eyes, and you open them to the next best thing you experience every day.

 

A sleeping Baekhyun isn't exactly a quiet one, and you slowly turn to see a hint of summer aura as he sleeps the day away. It doesn't help when he mumbles, the specific noise he always makes in the midst of sleep. That brings up a tug on your lips, seeing him squirm to hold you closer by the waist and tucking you beneath his chin. Unconscious was his habit of encaging you beneath his figure when you move, and you quietly chuckle to it every time, already imagining the dewy pout of his lips that slowly smooths into a smile.

 

About a few seconds will pass and the embrace tightens, his arms all over your waist and neck with legs entangled. He kisses the top of your head, and proceeds to bury his nose within your locks that he attempts to play with every now and then. You gather up the strength to speak and try not to giggle out of the bubbling emotions at such an early morning but he speaks ahead of you. Always.

 

"Good morning, princess." he mumbles sweetly, feeling his lips touching once more the crown of you head and giving it another light peck. Post-sleep Baekhyun is the sweetest, his touches almost of the cotton gentleness and morning kisses of sugar syrup.

 

You remember the first time you actually slept together, when all he ever did was caress your hair to sleep, and waking up to an empty bed and seeing him by the couch, snoring lightly and neck twisted in all sorts of ways. You remember waking him up with the kiss on the nose, and he mumbled for the first time, or probably heard when you were conscious anyway. You remember him waking up, dazed and eyes unfocused and it was the sweetest that when his eyes met yours, he smiles.

 

 

  
  
_"Good morning, princess."_

 

_"You didn't have to lie down the couch, Baek." you said, sighing lightly but a smile plastered on your lips regardless. Baekhyun can be the most annoying piece of shit in the world, but when he takes you into consideration, it's just a whole different side of him that you swoon over for._

 

_"Just thought you might hog all space since it’s the bed isn't really built for the two of us." he smiles mischievously, and there he goes again. With a smack on his head, you both wake up completely that day, with him chasing you with strings of endless sweet apologies._

 

_You end up forgiving him, always kissing him by the cheeks when you do so._

 

 

 

 

"Why are you giggling?" he asks, his sleep-induced voice lulling you to a serene feeling.

 

"Remember the first time you went to have a sleepover with me?"

 

You feel him nod a little, giving out a small sound of acknowledgement.

 

"Hmm, yeah. What about it?"

 

"You were so consistent in greeting me first in the mornings." and you know he feels the smile that comes up by your lips and he proceeds to unwrap his arms from your waist, bringing his hands up to cup your cheeks.

 

There is a swift shift of seriousness, the way he looks at you with intent. His fingers slowly caress your cheeks, and the other picking away at the stray hair that managed to fall on your forehead. You stopped breathing when you feel him reeling closer, your hands slowly finding its way to push him closer to you and the other to hold on to his shirt. He stops midway, and you feel your heart thundering with strong emotions, its overflowing.

 

You almost killed him when he simply bumped his nose with yours, seeing that familiar mischievous smile that you have woken up to countless times.

 

"I can be pretty consistent, yeah." he grins, and you cannot help but burst into a small fit of laughter, it overthrows him when he stares at you with slight shock that quickly transitions into your giggles matching his tinkling ones.

 

"Really should have smacked you in the head by now."

 

What perplexed him most is the way you swiftly leaned in, planting the most chaste kiss over his lips that you have been willing to kiss since you woke up. You loved the way he kind of just stops, eyes blinking out of pure embarrassment.  

 

"Your fault. You shouldn't have tried my patience Baekhyunee." he proceeds to wrap you again in another hug, a bit tighter than when he just woke up but you accept it anyway. "Look, now you're all red and tomato."

 

"I was expecting a punch, not a kiss." you can hear the slight pout in his tone, all shy and bashful as he buries you deeper into his figure with the embrace. "I haven't even brushed my teeth yet."

 

"That's what you're concerned about, idiot." you giggled anyway, his sense of humor alive and totally waking the both of you into consciousness. Instead of wind, you feel his breath tickling your skin, and instead of the sun-kissed rays enveloping you, his body heat spread a warmth that you will always want to come home to.  Just like this, you are both ready to start the day with a smile hung by your lips and love overflowing from your entirety. Despite all these small different mornings, you know that Baekhyun's entirety will always be the best thing you will wake up to.  

**Author's Note:**

> So how was the domesticity of the story?  
> Y'all just have to get that I don't do well with endings HEHE
> 
> Regardless, I hope his playful side shone brightly here :DD  
> I mean, Baekhyun isn't Baekhyun without his idiot, cute smiles


End file.
